In Perfect Harmony
by Milarca
Summary: This is what Matt *should* have done with Sylar instead of locking him inside his own head.


Sylar woke groggily, but got his bearings quickly. He was tied to a chair, and something…

_…perfect harmony~_  
_I'd like to hold it in my arms~_  
_And keep it company…~_

That song. It burned his eardrums. Okay. He was tied to a chair. He tried to cut the rope with his telekinesis but for some reason it wasn't working… wait, had Matt actually done it? Were his powers gone?

_…I'd like to see the world for once~_

_Let the world sing today~_

He growled, the sickly sweet song embedding itself in his brain. He felt a headache coming.

"Parkman!" he shouted, straining against the ropes. Where was the stupid mind reader? God…

Then he saw someone coming down the stairs and was for once, relieved to see Matt's grinning face.

…_grow apple trees and~__  
__snow white turtle doves…~__  
_

"Matt—you have to turn that off." He said, closing his eyes.

Matt laughed, "Hey you, you've been out for a while, I thought I'd put on some tunes to help you wake up."

Sylar looked up slowly, his eyes suddenly burning.

"You. Put that on?" he said, as if not willing to believe his ears.

"Yep! I put it on loop, so I suppose it's been going for the past few hours… I thought it might calm you down once I got back. I didn't expect you to wake up this early; I was just about to go to the movies…"

"You _what?"_ Sylar exclaimed, horrified at the thought of spending two hours listening to—

_~…I'd like to teach the world to sing__  
__in perfect harmony…~_

"Matt, now that you're here, can you turn it off?"

Matt grinned a widely, pleased with the havoc he was creating.

"Hmmm…" he though comically, "Nope. Don't think I will. You like this right?" the death glare Sylar gave him indicated otherwise but Matt paid no attention, "I thought you would be singin' along! But look, you're all moody." He huffed, shaking his head. He patted Sylar on the shoulder, who was still gaping at him open-mouthed.

"Well! I should be going!"

"What? Matt! _Parkman! _ don't leave me here!" Sylar shouted in desperation at Matt's retreating back. "Don't do this to me!" he sobbed, grinding his teeth in frustration at the syrupy thick song.

…_I'd like to hold it in my arms__  
__and keep it company__!~_

The song blared in his ears.

"Oh my god!" he shouted to no one, shaking the chair. Taking a few steady breaths he started staring intently at the small boom box on the stairs as if willing it to explode with his mind.

When nothing, obviously, happened, Sylar shouted a few curse words to the empty house about a certain Parkman burning in hell for the _rest of eternity_. It didn't listen, to Sylar's intense frustration.

"Okay, now, you, listen _to me."_ He spoke to it, feeling the words of the song burning into his skin, scarring him for life. "You are going to shut up, or I will—I will—so help me just SHUT UP!" He violently barred his teeth at it, but soon gave up, as the machine had no plan on listening to the shouts of a now power-less serial killer stuck seven feet away in a chair.

Sylar bowed his head in defeat, and then, amid the sound of cheery singing, heard the door open. Who…

Peter came down the stairs and physically cringed, stuffing his fingers in his ears.

"What is THAT?" he shouted over the noise.

"Peter! Just, turn it off, please." He begged, not caring any more.

"WHAT?" Peter shouted back, his face puckered in distaste.

Sylar blanched. The boy had always been a bit of an idiot. He waited while Peter looked around for the source of the noise, and finally found it. He hesitated, unwilling to unplug an ear even for the sake of turning the thing off. He did, and the sound was cut off mid god-damn sentence.

_~For peace throughout—_

Sylar shuddered, thanking all the gods he could think of it was finally over.

"Peter," he said through calming breaths, "thank god you're here I—"

"WHAT?" Peter shouted at him, squinting as if that would help.

"Oh, perfect." Sylar muttered. The only person who could help him was now deaf.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"I know. And soon I won't be able to hear _you."_

"WHAT?"

Oh heaven help him. He glared at Peter, and then jerked his head down to his bound hands. 'UNTIE ME' he mouthed, hoping Peter would get it.

He did, nodding. Once Sylar was free, he hopped out and went straight to the boom box, taking it (with his hands, how quaint) and throwing it against the wall. It smashed into a million pieces, and Sylar laughed evilly, his hands forming twitching claws.

"Dude… you okay?" Peter said, his hearing finally back.

"Uh… yeah. I just have some issues."

Peter gave him a look that said _REALLY? SHOCKER. _Sylar rolled his eyes.

So hand in hand, over the rainbow and following the yellow brick road, off they went to save the carnival _in perfect harmony…_~

THE END

* * *

Alternative title: I'd like to teach the world to- SHUT UP ALREADY!

This is my attempt at humour xD

The song is "I'd like to teach the world to sing" by the New Seekers - http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=EZjoYxBc8RI - and I've been listenting to it soo much, the thought just popped into my head. To Sylar, this would be torture XD and all the talk about _peace throughout the land_ business would _not_ be his thing. And so... I braved the stormy seas of comedy for you, dear readers.

Also, please Review! Constructive criticism, comments and love are all welcome, even if it's just something like 'I liked it'. Reviews are food for the brain! It only takes you two seconds, and I can guarantee it will make my day. 


End file.
